The Goblin Queen
by VioletzDreamz
Summary: After the tragic passing of The Goblin King, Sarah is busy between running the kingdom and fulfilling her Vow to find her reincarnated husband. After many years she runs into a blonde hair boy who looks exactly like her departed husband. What should she do? Help him of course and hope that in time..he will remember his vow to her and return back to The Underground.
1. Prologue

_**Okay so welcome to my new story...The Goblin Queen...We will embark on this journey together...I hope it's one that'll leave you all wanting more...**_

 _ **Read and Review my dears.**_

 _ **P.s Jareth and Sarah maybe out of character...or they maynot...we'll see how it goes...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth**_

* * *

Prologue:

The Goblin Queen held her King's frail hand within her own and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Sarah," her name was a breathy caress, filled with love and gentleness "Go and get yourself some dinner."

Sarah shook her head, causing her raven haired ringlets to bounce as she did.

"No. I told you, I'm going to be here every second and spend the remainder of time I have left with you." She said heartbrokenly as she gazed at the love of her life, The Goblin King. Jareth.

Jareth, had once been strong and proud and absolutley beautiful. He still was beautiful but his radiance had dimmed greatly in the past couple hadwhite blonde hair that had an edgy style and it framed his sharply define face,he also had the most unique eyes in the realm of the Underground, where as others had two same colored eyes, Jareth did not. His eyes were mismatched, One blue and the other green, one pupil was dialted while the other was not and they were the most alluring and brightest eyes in the kingdom. "Why must you defy me? Even as I lay dying?" Jareth growled out weakly.

Sarah gazed at him, noticing again for the thousandth time how his once blonde hair now looked grey and how his eyes now looked dull and full of pain, even his skin color looked pasty. Sarah felt her heart break all over again and she started to tear up.

"Why do you try to order me around, even when you know the outcome?" She asked him weakly, reaching her free hand out to caress his face gently.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Jareth murmured softly, taking the hand she used to caress his face to bring down to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her palm, before looking into her eyes and fixed her with a serious look.

"I Love you, My heart." He told her, not once breaking eye contact " and because I love you so, I want you to listen to me."

Sarah rose up from her seat by his bed and kneeled down on the concrete floor so they were eye to eye.

Jareth took a deep painful breath before continuing "Before I met you, My love, all I knew how to be was cruel and selfish. I didn't care about the wellbeings of others, nor did I care how I treated my subjects.." Jareth paused for a bit, his eyes searching hers "But then One day you came to my world, you accepted my challenge to win your brother back. I was cruel to you and played unfair, twisting things to go my way, but still you didn't give up. Then I tried to be frightening and malicious towards you, but you showed me that two could play at that game."

Sarah smiled when she heard him laugh, it's a sound that she hadn't heard in a long time "I remember how surprised I was by you, You! A mere mortal girl, baring her fangs at me, The Goblin King! I thought to break you, I wanted to thwart you off your quest. But your will is as strong as mine, you pushed through your obstacles and broke free of the crystal trap. After you left me standing alone in that ballroom..I realized, how much I wanted you." Jareth shook his head slightly as a smirk played on his lips "You were the first girl to abandon me on the dancefloor, the first to refuse my kiss and not once did you look back at me as you made your way across the room. I wanted you as my Queen. You were so different from the others, so full of spunk and fire and I liked that. I didn't want someone who would do as I say.." Jareth casted Sarah a dry look as she giggled softly " _ **All**_ the time, I wanted someone to fight back with me, I wanted my existence to be worth living...and You..you were that person to give it to me. You are everything I ever wanted Sarah, and I still want you."

"I'll always want you too." Sarah told him earnestly.

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment and then with a sigh he opened them "Which is why I'm going to be the selfish King that I am, and I'm not going to let you go, I won't ever let you be free of me." He said to her.

Sarah raised a delicate eyebrow "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean, I'm going to use my magic to grant me a wish. I will use it to reincarnate me. I refuse to let you be alone, I refuse to allow you to find some one else to marry. The only time you'll be free of me..is when we both die together..and even then.." He trailed off giving her a small knowing smile.

Sarah laughed " I wouldn't have it any other way, My King." She told him, leaning forward on her knees she lowered her face towards his and leaned in to kiss him, she stopped before her lips touched his.

"How about a kiss to seal that vow?" She asked him.

Sarah's answer came when his hand reached up cradle her head, guiding her the rest of the way to his lips. Their kiss was full of electric and love, a slight thrum ran through both monarchs as they pulled away.

"My word is my vow, the kiss is my seal. The stars are my witness. Jareth spoke softly to her, he was making the promise spellbinding.

Sarah stared into his mismatched gaze and she spoke "I promise, I will find you. No matter where you go, I will find you. I'll search both high and low, near and far and I won't stop until I succeed." She vowed to him and then she swooped down and kissed him, sealing her words, pulling back she recited what he said,

"My word is my vow, The kiss is my seal. The stars are my witness." She felt her magic bind her and him.

Jareth smiled lovingly at Sarah "I fell in love with my best friend." he said.

"And I fell in love with mine." She added.

"Come to bed, stay with me until I am no more." He told her, lifting the blankets up and scooting over to make room for her.

Sarah nodded, she kicked off her heels and used magic to do away with her dress and replacing it with a silky white nightgown and she climbed into bed with her husband, she snuggled into his chest when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"My beautiful champion, My beautiful wife." Jareth murmured to her softly "The one who possess my heart and soul, who also intrudes on my thoughts." He joked, earning a half hearted glare from said wife.

"You do the same to me." She reminded him with a teasing smile before nestling in for the night.

Sarah stayed up with her husband all night, they talked about everything that they could, they kissed and made love until the morning light streamed in and then she found herself alone, naked and tangled in the sheets. Sarah cried silently as she stared into the crystal that Jareth had left her. It was his last gift to her, inside the crystal were memories _, his_ memories.


	2. The Lost

**_Thank You all for your lovely reviews...I emjoyed reading them...anyways as a treat I decided to post a chapter for you all... I hope this meets your expectations...if not...oh wells..._**

 ** _Read and Review my dears._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth...Just the Plot!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lost

A thousand years had passed since that tragic day in The Underground and The Goblin Queen had remained true to her vow. Not once did she give up on her search for her beloved. The Queen had searched near her kingdom and far, she searched high and low, above and beyond and even though she returned to her castle everyday with a heavy heart, not once did she give up. Instead she used that feeling to keep pushing forward.

One day, however, The Queen search had been a success! For no particular reason, The Queen had found herself being drawn back up to The Aboveground. It was a feeling she couldn't shake off, no matter how hard she tried. So she stopped what she was doing and used her magic to create a portal that would transport her to The Aboveground. When he stepped through she came out the other side she found herself standing in snow and surrounded by bare trees. The moon hung over her head and lit the night sky with it's bright light.

"What a beautiful sight." The Queen murmured as a winter's wind blew past and ruffled her long black hair as if it was an old friend greeting her and she felt it's icy tendril skim along her naked arms, reminding her that even if she couldn't feel the cold, she could still succumb to frostbite. The Queen used her magic to fashion her a cloak from a ball of snow she had scooped up into her gloved hands and when the magic did her bidding, she had a thick white cloak that was lined with fur, without another thought she put it on and pulled up her hood to hide her face from those who lived on The Aboveground.

"Well, come on feet." She said, echoing the words that she had spoken centuries ago that had started her journey onto her new life, and now she was speaking them again. But this time, she wasn't a naive teenaged girl who was on a quest to get her brother back within her time limit. No. This time she was Queen and had all the time in the world, and the Quest she was on...was to seek her beloved.

The Queen had walked through the forest until she found herself standing under, what humans called a street lamp. The light was harsh to her eyes.

"Where to now?" she wondered, until something told her to walk up the street.

So walk she did, She passed a bunch of houses that were dark and unwelcoming to her eye.

The Queen frowned at the neighborhood she had found herself in. It was silent and most of the houses looked like they were ready to fall in on themselves.

She shook her head and continued on.

' _It's too quiet. How unnerving'_ she thought ' _Since no one's out, I'm going to sing'_ and Sing she did. The Queen sang the Love song her husband had sung to her when he first tried to seduce her.

 _There's such a sad love, Deep in Your Eyes_

 _A kind of pale Jewel_

 _Open and closed, within your eyes._

 _I'll place the sky, within your eyes._

 _There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast_

 _In search of new dreams, A love that will last._

The Queen sang until she found herself standing in front of a shabby blue house that looked like it was about ready to fall apart any second. The feeling she had earlier began to intensify and she suddenly found herself standing within the house. The inside was much nicer than the outside, from what she could see from her enhanced vision. It had a homey feel to it. Juat then she felt a _Tug._

She rolled her eyes as the feeling got persistent, it kept tugging at her until she walked up the stairs and followed it to the last door on the left. She opened the door and slipped in without a sound, when she got a chance to look at her surroundings, she saw that she was standing in what appeared to be a child's room. It was kept clean, the toys all in its little chest and dirty clothes in the laundry basket. The walls were decorated with drawings and posters and other things. The Queen, who was busy observing the walls, didn't realize that the child who owned the room had woken up and was staring at her with mild curiosity and little fear.

"Who are you?" The sound of the child's voice caused The Queen to jump slightly, she turned on her heel to face the owner of the voice. When she saw that the child was staring at her she began to relax.

"No one of grave importance." She spoke in a hypnotizing voice, one that she used often on wish away children who was too frightened or excited to listen to her. "In fact, this is just a dream."

The Queen expected the child to be lulled back to sleep if she continued to speak, but before she could continue on, The child had reached over and turned it's lamp light on. The bright light caused the Queen to drop to the floor, in hopes of sparing her eyes from the harshness of it.

"Will you answer me now?" The child pressed.

' _Just what is it with this human?'_ The Queen thought before using magic to help her eyes adjust the brightness of the light, when she was sure she would be able to look up without the painful discomfort she pushed herself up slowly as she spoke.

"I'm The Queen of The Goblins."

"Your name. What's your name?"

The Queen hesitated, refusing to look at the child.

"I'll tell you my name, but you must promise to tell me yours after."

' _Persistent child_ ' The Queen thought in amusement "I Promise." She said, voicing it out loud.

"My name is David."

' _I knew this was a boy's room.'_

"My name..is." The Queen started to say as she pushed back her hood to reveal herself and she looked up to face the child. What she saw shocked her greatly.

There staring at her, was a younger version of Jareth. The boy, David even had Jareth's mismatched eyes, down to the one dilated pupil and he was giving her a toothy smile.

"Sarah." She breathed out and The Queen began to cry for the first time in a thousand years.


	3. The Lonely

_**Wow...sorry for the long wait...I've been so busy and this chapter was kind of difficult for me to write because Ithe original chapter 2 was deleted..on accident...so I tried my best to rewrite it the way I did the first time...anyways..I'm going to start working on chapter 3 later tonight or tomorrow..soo keep your eyes out for it :)**_

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own the Labyrinth..what so ever..._**

 ** _Review after...or I'll bog you!_**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Lonely

' _This is wrong, the timing is off!'_ Sarah thought in despair as she felt tears drip down her face freely ' _He's too young. A child!'_ She started to cry harder the more she thought about it.

' _I've been waiting for centuries to see him again, I spent the beginning of my forever alone and yearning for him and now due to The Vow I made to him all those years ago, I have found him...I can see him..but I can't have him. Why? why is fate so cruel to me?'_

"Uhm..Miss?"

Sarah flicked her eyes upward to stare at the blonde haired boy who was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Why are you crying? did I do something or say something wrong?"

Sarah shook her head at him "You did nothing wrong, David." She told him honestly as she straightened herself up and wiped away her tears, when she was sure her face was clear of tears she gave him her best smile.

"You said you were a Queen?" David asked her after a moment of silence.

Sarah nodded at him "Not just any Queen, I'm The Goblin Queen." She said proudly.

"I heard stories of a Goblin King..but never a Queen." David said as he scrambled off his bed to stand in front of Sarah, he leaned down to look at her.

" I always thought goblins were supposed to be ugly, why aren't you ugly?"

' _He's still blunt, even when he's been reborn.'_ Sarah thought dryly "The goblins are ugly creatures, but I am not a goblin. I am fae, which is why I'm not ugly."

"Fae?"

"Faerie, fair folk, Fae." Sarah said with a shrug "They all mean the same thing and part of the same world."

"That explains your ears!" David gushed as he reached over and grabbed the tip of her pointed ears in his hands. Sarah stared at the boy in front of her with curiosity and mild surprise.

' _The wonder of childlike curiosity..curious about everything..even the magical things. I envy him.'_

"Your skin is glittery." David commented as his mismatched eyes moved over to her face "Did you put glitter or is that just how your skin is?"

"That's how my skin is. All Fae's have glittery skin."

"That's so cool!"

Sarah laughed softly.

"If you're a Queen, Where is your king?"

Sarah felt her heart clench in pain after he asked the question. It was an innocent question, but it hurt so bad to be asked that. She looked away from him as she spoke "My king died..a long time ago."

The room fell silent, the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing around outsi

' _Curse you fate! Curse you for laughing at my pain.'_ Sarah thought angrily.

"I'm sorry about your loss, if it helps to know...I lost my mother a few months ago. Different people, same pain." David Said quietly into the empty room, the sudden confession made Sarah's head turn back around to look at him.

"Different type of Love, more like." He said, correcting himself "but the pain is all the same."

Sarah's gaze softened as she stared at the boy in front of her, he looked lost and lonely and she could practically taste the sorrow and self-loathing radiating off of him.

' _Self- loathing..what happened to make him feel that way?'_

"My King's death was unnatural." She heard herself say "he was murdered."

David sat down on the floor in front of her and gave her a nod of encouragement "It's not easy to kill us fae, but there is only one way for us to die..and that involves Iron."

"Iron?"

Sarah nodded "The Fae are allergic to Iron, to touch Iron would cause us to burn and a scratch from Iron would never heal. If we ingest it, it would kill us..slowly but surely."

"So your King was…?"

"Oops. sorry..he was poisoned by Iron." Sarah said, jumping back to her story

"We were betrayed by someone we considered family, the betrayer had managed to get his hands on some iron and found a way to turn it into liquid and slip some in the King's drinks unnoticed. My king fell ill and he never got better. " a tear slipped down her face, surprising Sarah who reached up and quickly wiped it away "before My husband's death..we found who it was and I carried out his..sentence."

"I'm sorry to hear, atleast now..The Goblin King doesn't suffer." David said to her softly.

"Yeah."

The room fell silent again.

' _What was I expecting...the kid to open up to a random stranger?'_

"My mother died of a drug overdose."

' _Okay, so I didn't expect that.'_

"I'm so sorry."

David waved away her apology and continued on "My mother was a heavy user, the only time she stopped was when she found out she was pregnant with me. As soon as I was done weaning..she went right back on her fix and from there she spiraled down. On my 8th birthday..she overdosed and alot of things happen after that and I ended up here. It's a foster care house..I've been here for 2 months. " he paused "I think it was my fault she died. Everytime she used to look at me..it was filled with regret and she would always sigh before moving on to do what she wanted. I think..I brought her more pain than anybody."

"No." Sarah said suddenly as she reached out and pulled the boy into a hug

"It's not your fault she died. It was never your fault. " She said "You didn't bring her pain, you brought her hope. Hope she thought she didn't deserve." Sarah pulled away to look staright into David's eyes "You were your mother's light in her world of darkness, and I think she was scared. Scared that one day..she would snuff out that light."

David's eyes started to water and he launched himself back into her arms and hugged her tight.

"You think so?" He asked her.

"I know so."

David pulled back and smiled "This is a bit weird for me," he laughed a bit at Sarah's confused look "This is the first time I spoken, the last time I talked was to my mother. After her passing...I refused to speak to anybody and I drew into myself. I've been a loner since then, in my own bubble. "

Sarah shook her head at him "Well..your not a loner anymore."

"You mean-"

"Yes, you gained a friend..by the way..I have a gift for you" She winked at him as she conjured up a crystal sphere. It was smaller than the ones she usually seen..but what can she say..crystal magic wasn't her forte...it was his, she held the crystal out to him.

"What is it?"

Sarah smirked "A crystal, nothing more." she twisted the crystal "But if you turn it this way, it'll show you your dreams and if you turn it opposite, you can use it to summon me should you ever need me." She paused for a bit "Do you want it?"

David smiled and snatched it out of her faster than a goblin who was in a rush to a chicken kicking contest.

"Thank you." He said and she nodded as she wrapped the boy up in her arms and used magic to help her stand up and when she was on her feet she walked over to his bed and settled him down.

"Now, be a good boy and go back to sleep." Sarah commanded as she pulled up the blankets and tucked him in "Good night, David." she said as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good night, Sarah. See you soon."

That was the last thing she heard as she dissapeared from The Aboveground.


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

_**Okay so here's the next chapter...I was inspired to write it while I was listening to some of David Bowie's songs...:)...anyways in this chapter we're going to get to know Sarah a little more...explore her if you might lol...and we also have a newcomer...Im not saying who...but you'll see...**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this story...**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...unfortunately xD_**

 ** _Review after...or I'll sick the Firey's on you..maybe then you can chilly down under...lol...ahh...im lame XD_**

 ** _Happy reading...Precious things_**

* * *

Chapter 3: A walk down memory lane

Sarah was bent over desk, skimming through papers that needed to be signed,sealed and sent back to the other was just one of the many tasks she had ever since she took on The Goblin King's responsibilities. Everyday she was buried up to her neck with nothing but documents, and frankly, she was getting sick of it. Sarah sighed softly but continued on with her work until there was no papers left in the incoming basket. She glanced at her desk with admiration before looking over to the outgoing basket and she blanched.

' _I must have signed thousands of those dreadful documents!'_ She thought as she eyed the towering pile for another second before pushing herself away from her desk and rising up off her seat.

"Freedom!" She cried as she picked up her silver skirts and made a mad dash out of the room, she wanted to put distance between herself and that awful room. Sarah slowed down and finally took note of her surroundings, her feet had carried her towards the castle's entrance. Sarah gazed around the room and smiled fondly as she remembered her first time in the castle.

 _She had just battled her way through the goblin city and was now staring up at the tall imposing wooden doors that looked way to heavy for her to push open, she saw movement just above those doors and she looked to see Jareth, staring at her with a smug look on his face. Just the sight of him made her want to swoon, curse that romantic drugged peach. It changed her view of him._

" _Why don't you come on in?" He teased her._

 _Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, blowing her hair out of her face as she did so._

" _Oh? I'll take you up on that offer, you jerk." She shouted as she spun around on her heel to face the Goblin city which was in chaos, a bunch of goblins was running from rocks that her dear friend, Ludo had called upon, as they ran they were screaming in delight, tripping others in their wake and laughing as their victims were rolled over. Sarah would have laughed at their antics if the situation was different, however she only had little time left, so her eyes scoured the scene until she seen Ludo, who was walking calmly towards her._

" _Sarah...help?"_

 _Sarah nodded "Yes, please." She told the gentle beast, sidestepping as he walked over towards the door and pushed them open as if they weighed nothing._

 _Sarah slipped in and turned to face Ludo._

" _Thank you, so much" She said as she reached over and gave him a hug after a second she pulled away "Tell the others, I said thank you...and that I love all of you dearly." with that said she turned around ran towards a flight of stairs._

 _With each step she took she couldn't help but think about his encounters with her._

 _The first time she met him, she thought him a pretty face, charming but then he showed her how cruel he actually could be and for that she had disliked him greatly, even after he had granted her a chance to rescue her brother._

 _Then came the second encounter and by then she had begun to loathe him and his labyrinth so much, that she cared not when she wounded his ego that had resulted in him deducting three hours from her allotted time and earned a chase through the tunnels with the cleaners on her heels. Thankfully, she had Hoggle with her and they had managed to escape._

 _Sarah frowned as she recalled the next encounter, it was one that changed her view of him and that bothered her!_

 _Sarah and her trio of friends was walking through the forest and they had already begun to feel ravenously hungry, so Ludo and Sir Didymus had gone to look for berries and her and Hoggle had hung back, staring up at the tree's to see if they had bared any fruit. Sarah's stomach had chosen to make a rumbling noise and she glanced down, her cheeks were tinted red in embarrassment as she wrapped her arms around her waist._

" _Sorry." She told Hoggle._

 _Hoggle had nodded and reached around slowly, he pulled out a brown pouch and emptied its contents into his other hand. Sarah's eyes widened as she realised it was a peach. It was the most plumpest peach she ever saw and it was making her mouth water._

 _Hoggle glanced nervously between her and the peach,almost as if he was debating with himself but after a moment he turned and offered it to her._

" _Sarah." He said rather nervously, but Sarah was to hungry to care "You can have it."_

 _Sarah had all but jumped in delight "Oh Hoggle! Thank You SO much!" She said as she took it from his outstretched hand and raised it to her lips. The smell of the peach was enticing and without another thought she took a bite. The peach tasted as good as it looked, sweet and juicy. She swallowed quickly and was just about to take another bite when she started to feel a bit dizzy, Sarah looked at the peach and then at Hoggle._

" _Hoggle.." She spoke, her words beginning to slur and her vision began to blur "What did you do?" Sarah managed to finish her sentence before she felt her knees give out and she collapsed to the ground. By this time she had noticed she was alone._

" _Damn!" She cursed as she crawled over to a nearby tree, not caring if her dress was getting dirty, Once she could feel the bark of the tree she leaned against it and closed her eyes. Her sight was useless to her now, she couldn't see clearly at all._

" _And here I thought even The King of The Goblins had honor, how wrong was I. You'd rather kill me than have me win and take back my brother." Sarah said weakly, her body was starting to burn up and she started to pant until something smooth and cold touched her forehead and granted her temporary relief. Sarah's eyes shot open and she could just barely make out the crystal that was floating before her as if it was teasing her. She growled out weakly as her arm reached out for it, her fingertips had lightly touched the surface of it before it shattered and rained glitter upon her, soothing her body. Sarah sighed in relief and when she opened her eyes she was shocked to find herself in what looked like a ball room surrounded by people who was dressed in fine silks and hid their faces behind masks._

' _How did I get here? Where is here?' Sarah thought to herself 'What was I even doing before this?'_

" _What are you doing little human?"_

" _What a pretty thing!"_

" _Pretty, more like ugly"_

" _Ugly human!'_

 _Sarah turned her face to stare at the group who was bad mouthing her, she narrowed her eyes and mustered all the hate she could to get her point across._

" _She's not pathetic after all." A redhead female mused._

 _Sarah bristled "The only thing pathetic here, is your attitude" Sarah shot back "It's as ugly as the dress you are wearing." She said, causing the woman to glance down at her dress nervously._

 _Sarah rolled her eyes before moving on ahead, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Some gazed at her in open curiosity, others were in awe and then there was those who gave her heated glares and rude comments._

" _A human playing dress up, she must be feeling like a princess in those silks."_

 _Sarah glanced down at herself and to her shock, she was surprised to find herself wearing a dress. Unlike the dresses the women around her wore, Sarah's dress was a light color. In fact it was silver. The dress was off the shoulders and had a corseted top, the skirts flowed down and ended above her ankles, which were covered in silver glittery heels._

' _This is actually, really pretty.' Sarah thought to herself as she admired her dress 'I wonder if I look pretty as well.' she then made a decision to find a mirror. Sarah mingled through the crowd, slipping past couples and weaving through groups until she stumbled upon a floor length mirror._

' _Convenient' She thought dryly as she peered into the mirror, only to find herself staring in shock at her reflection. Instead of her usual hairstyle, Sarah's hair had been put up and had a few loose tendrils framing her face, atop her head was a delicate silver tiara that had a amethyst centered in the middle , she also found she had matching silver earrings and a silver choker around her neck._

' _Wait, am I wearing make up?'_

 _Sarah stared at her face, her eyelids had a smokey look to them and her mouth had a red tinge to it, not quite red but enough to show color. Along her cheek bone she noticed that there was glitter lightly decorated on her. In fact that same glitter covered her exposed shoulders and the swell of her breasts._

" _I'm practically sparkling." She said out loud. Just as the words left her lips, Sarah was overcome with a feeling of wrongness, something about this wasn't right. As quick as a snake she spun on her heel and started searching for something, what it was..she wasn't sure. All she could remember was that her time was short._

 _Sarah continued to move, her green eyes scanning the crowd until they landed on a horned mask that sent chills down her spine. The person who held the mask began to lower it until she could see the face behind the mask._

 _It was a man!_

 _The man had wild blonde hair with bits of blue in it and really brought out his eyes. Sarah's heart stopped when she noticed that the man's eyes were different. Unlike the others, his were mismatched, blue and green and something about them seemed familiar. Sarah couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she seen them somewhere before._

 _The man smirked at her, making his perfectly sculpted face appear amused before he disappeared from her sight._

 _Sarah frowned when she couldn't spot him, she so wanted to get a better look at him._

' _I need to see him again.' but she quickly dismissed the thought from her mind when she started to hear music. This particular music was different,it sounded pretty and haunting at the same time and it drawed her in._

" _There's such a sad love_

 _deep in your eyes_

 _A kind of pale Jewel_

 _Open and closed_

 _Within Your eyes_

 _I'll place the sky_

 _Within your eyes"_

 _A man sang, his voice carried to her and seemed to wrap around her, beckoning her to look for the owner. Sarah picked up her skirts once more and she walked through the crowd, searching. Just as she was about to give up, she soon found the owner of the voice. It was the beautiful man from earlier and he was staring at her with a look of desire. The man broke away from the women who were draped over him and glided over to Sarah, never breaking eye contact even as they both reached for each other and started to glide along the floor._

" _There's such a fooled heart_

 _beating so fast_

 _In search of new dreams_

 _A love that will last_

 _within your heart"_

 _Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful man in front of her. The way he sang to her, made her feel special. As if the song was made for her._

' _He's so dreamy, I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.' She thought, her hormones kicking into overdrive._

 _The man continued to sing as he tightened his hold on her just a bit and pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his. Sarah's heart thundered in her chest as he started to lean down towards her slowly._

' _I'm going to have my first kiss taken by a prince!'_

 _Sarah tilted her head up and her eyelids fluttered shut, she could feel his breath on her face when the sudden chiming of a clock snapped her out of her trance. Sarah looked over the man's shoulder and she saw the clock that chimed, it was twenty past 12. A sudden wave of dread went through her as she looked back up at the man, who was watching her carefully. Almost as if he was waiting for her to make a choice._

" _I..I have to go!" She said, pulling herself away from the man and made a run for it, she found herself back at the mirror and she picked up a chair that was nearby and smashed the mirror. Everything began to disappear and she fell._

 _The next thing she knew she was following a junk lady, she lost her memories, quickly regain them and had battled her way through the goblin city and was now running past the throne room. It was empty, like she knew it would be but still she pressed on and she found herself in a room that made no sense. There was stairs all over the place, along the walls, above her head, all over._

" _Jareth!" She yelled out her frustration as she walked along a flight of stairs and headed down another set that made her come out on the other side of the room._

" _Jareth!"_

"Sarah!"

Sarah was pulled back into reality as the sound of someone shouting her name echoed throughout the castle's entrance, spinning on her heel she found herself staring at a pair of hazel colored eyes that belonged to a sandy haired boy.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock as she took in the person before her. It had been years since she had last seen him, and within those years of separation he had changed immensly.

"Toby." Sarah wailed as she launched herself into her younger brother's arms.


	5. Toby

**_Okay first of all I'm sorry for making you all wait...i've had bit of a writers block and was going through some stressful things that weren't really helping...but somehow I managed to finish this chapter...I promise the next chapter will be longer...but thank you for sticking with this story..._**

 ** _Disclaimer : I do Not own the Labyrinth_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

* * *

Chapter 4:Toby

Sarah hugged her younger brother for what felt like seconds but was probably hours. It had been 500 years since she last saw him and now that he was there in front of her, she didn't want to let him go. Toby was the only blood family she had. Sarah squeezed tighter as she began to cry. It seems she's been doing a lot of crying as of late. But they weren't tears of sadness but of relief. Sarah had spent the last 500 years worrying constantly and battling depression. Now that things were starting to look up for her, she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

"S-Sarah!" Toby struggled to say "I can't breathe."

Sarah relaxed her arms a bit but still wouldn't budge, if she kept her eyes closed it was almost like things were like how they were before Jareth's passing. Sarah could imagine Jareth walking down the hall towards her and Toby, the sound of his boots click clacking as he walked and the sound of his voice greeting them after a long day's work.

"Uhm, Sarah."

Sarah pulled back and reached up with her free hand to wipe away her tears before smiling up at Toby "I'm so happy that you've returned." She said "It's been so weird not having you around. "

Toby laughed "I didn't think the word _weird_ would be in your vocabulary Sarah, I mean you are Queen of The Goblins after all."

Sarah rolled her eyes "Well it is. It's been weird without you, The goblins have been doing their best to keep me from feeling lonely and I love them all dearly for that, but I've missed having someone other than goblins to talk to."

Toby gave her a confused look "What about Hoggle and Sir didymus and Ludo? What of them?"  
Sarah shook her head "Hoggle and Sir Didymus has been too busy these days, they were summoned to the High Palace. The fairy's there have been getting a bit too vicious these days and no one does a good job of stunning them better than Hoggle. As for Sir Didymus, he's teaching the new prince, who is about 7 years of age by now."

Toby raised his eyebrow at her "New prince?"

Sarah nodded "Yes, Queen Rozalia had another son. Prince Drake, So Sir Didymus is teaching him chivalry and everything else that Princes are required to learn."

"Okay, so what about Ludo?"

Sarah beamed up at him "Seems our friend has found another rock caller and _her_ name is Onyx."

Toby's eyes widened "No way!"

Sarah nodded " Yes, and they have taken quite a liking to one another."

Toby huffed out a breath in mock sadness "I leave and Ludo finds himself a girl. Why couldn't I find myself a girl?"

Sarah thought about it for a bit before answering "Maybe because at the time you weren't really looking for a girl, but for an adventure!"

Toby laughed "You're right. I was always looking for the next adventure, a new story to write and to pass up to The Aboveground."

"I knew it."

"It's scary how you do." Toby said dryly "by the way..how did you know that?"  
Sarah shrugged "I guess because..in a way I see a bit of my 15 year old self in you, full of dreams and yearning for something life changing and exciting." She let out a small laugh " I got my exciting adventure alright and my dreams all came true." She looked at Toby and smiled "But you, you're still so young. Live your dreams until you run out of dreams to pursue."

"Then what do I do after I run out of dreams?"

Sarah grinned "Then you do what I do..dream a new dream." she said and paused for a moment before continuing " Come, Toby. Let us sit and relax in my st-"

' _Nope..never mind. I refuse to go back to that room.'_ Sarah thought "Let us go relax in the Library and take lunch there. We have much to catch up on." she said as she wrapped her hand around Toby's arm and lead him towards the east wing of the castle.

Sarah smiled happily as they walked, because for the first time in 500 years, brother and sister were reunited and this was a day she dreamed of since Toby first left on his quest.

"Much? Dear sister, we have years worth and there are only 13 hours in a day."

"True, but you forget..we have forever in the end." She said in amusement.

Toby laughed at that "Ain't that true."

* * *

 _ **Review or be Bogged!**_

 ** _P.s - Jareth's words..not mine :) lol_**


	6. Unforgotten Memories

_**Thank you for those who reviewed...i really appreciated it...well here's the next chapter I promised.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do Not own The Labyrinth.**_

 _ **P.s The next chapter will be posted sooner than you think**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Unforgotten Memories...

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day and releasing it's students. All the students made a run for the door and headed over to their designated zones, some stayed back to catch the bus and others headed to after school tutoring. Others got picked up by their parents and some walked home. Among the children who walked home, was a familiar boy with blonde hair. David. David walked behind the group of kids who were chattering away excitedly. Some tried to get him to join in with their conversations but he remained mute and uninterested. David couldn't help it, he just felt alienated and weird among people.

"That David boy is strange." He heard someone say.

"He hasn't talked once since he's been here."

"He dresses weird too."

David looked down at his clothes and frowned ' _Dressed weird? I don't see how. My clothes are like theirs, I've got a coat, shirt and pants and boots. What's so weird about my clothes?'_

"Yeah, he does."

"You know, in class today we were partnered up and that David boy wouldn't compromise. The teacher sent him out during that time."

"I heard about that! I heard was angry."

"She was."

David decided to tune out their voices after that, they were all annoying him. There they were..all judging him like he was in some sort of contest or whatever.

' _And they wonder why I don't bother to get to know them.'_ He thought as he adjusted his bag as he turned left and walked down the empty street. Normally there would be some life within the neighborhood but today it was deserted and without the neighbors distracting him, David could really see the area for how it really is. The street was covered in snow and the houses looked shabby and was starting to give off an abandoned look, littered along streets were empty bottles and discarded boxes. Everything looked dull and lifeless and just plain dirty.

David sighed as he started to walk the rest of the way to his..living space, he wouldn't call it home, in fact he couldn't! It felt wrong to call it home..when he clearly knew it wasn't. The sound of the stairs creaking under his boots alerted him that he was about to reach the front door, looking up he reached out and pushed the door opened.

"David!"

David cringed inwardly at the sound of his guardians greeting him, their high pitched voice was way too chipper for him to stand.

"How was school today?"

David shrugged his shoulders as he shut the door behind him before walking down the hall and up the stairs, he let out a yawn just as he opened his room door.

' _A nap first, then homework.'_ He thought as he shut the door and tossed his bag towards his desk, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his boots he made a leap towards his bed and wrapped himself up within his blankets and snuggled into his pillow, he fell asleep seconds after.

" _Mom?" David called as he walked through the house, he had just came back from his friend's house and for some reason he had a sudden urge to look for his mother._

" _Mom?" David tried again "I'm home."_

 _Home. That word echoed throughout his mind. David's home was shabbier than it ever been, it looked like it should have been condemned. The carpets were stained and had moss growing on some parts of it, the wooden floors were rotting and the walls had holes in them. The house smelled musky and ...he took another sniff, it smelled like something died in there._

" _Mom...did you try to cook again?" David joked nervously as walked over to the kitchen and stared at the dirty dishes, if he was right..and usually he is..those were the same dishes that had been used four days before he went to his friend's house. David started to feel dread creep up on him as he moved to walk up the stairs, as he moved the smell got stronger and his stomach started to churn, when he reached the landing he tried to call for his mother again._

" _Mom!" He called out nervously as he moved forward and struggled to ignore the smell._

 _David stopped in front of his mother's room door and the feeling he had earlier increased, he could feel his heart starting to beat faster and his palms became clammy as he reached out and turned the doorknob. The door swung open and the smell nearly knocked him out, but he fought against it and started to breathe through his mouth, which he had covered with his hand. David walked into the room and saw that the bathroom light was on and the door was opened._

" _Mom?" He tried again weakly as he hurried over to the bathroom and what he saw had him running out the room and into the bathroom down the hall, he threw opened the toilet seat and emptied his stomach into it's porcelain bowl. As he puked up his food he started to cry, when he was done he flushed the toilet and pushed himself away._

" _Mom!" David cried out brokenly as he recalled what he saw when he went into her bathroom. David saw her leaning against the wall, her nose was covered in white and there was dried blood that had trickled down her nose and onto her shirt, around her there were empty syringes and she was staring towards the door. It's almost as if she was waiting for someone to come._

" _Were you waiting for me mom? Did you wish for me or for someone to find you?" David whispered and he started to cry again harder, but he knew he had to call the police. So with whatever strength he had left he used it to right himself up and made a mad dash down the stairs, he picked up the phone and dialled the number and went through the procedure. When the police and ambulance came he told them where he found her and he watched tearfully as the paramedics went up the stairs with the stretcher._

" _What's your name, son?"_

 _David glanced up to see an old police officer with grey hair and a grey mustache, the man looked at David with pity._

" _David...David Johnson." He sniffed._

 _The police officer nodded as he jotted down David's name before asking the next Question._

" _How old are you son?"_

" _I just turned 8."_

 _The man jotted it down._

" _Could I have your birth date?"_

" _October 11th, 1997"_

 _The man looked up at David in surprise and horror "You mean, today is your birthday?"_

 _David nodded and he broke out into tears once again, he didn't bother to muffle his cries instead he let everybody hear him. He didn't care, it was his birthday and his mother was dead...he deserved to cry. He turned 8 and his mother wasn't alive to spend it with him._

David awoke with a jerk and he sat up in his bed breathing heavy, he felt something wet trail down his cheek and he reached up and wiped it away. It was a tear, David grew angry as he stared at the moisture on his finger.

' _No, I will not shed another tear for that day or for my mother.'_ He thought angrily as he untangled himself from his sheets and pushed himself off his bed and walked over to his discarded backpack. David needed to distract himself..and homework would distract him for the next hour and would need his complete attention.

' _Come on math, make me forget the past and remind me why I hate you so much.'_ David thought as he pulled out his math textbook and opened up his notebook to the next blank page.


	7. Time Heals

**_Okay so In the last chapter..you learned a little bit of Jareth's..err...David's story...now here is the next chapter..._**

 ** _P.s- I threw myself in to writing a bit more chapters..I don't want to face reality at the moment lol.._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth._**

 ** _Read...Review...or do you choose Jareth's wrath?_**

 ** _...Yeah I wouldn't review either lol... but you should :)_**

 ** _-V.D_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Time heals..

Toby reached down and grabbed the small white tea cup off it's saucer and raised it to his lips before finishing his story.

"The dragons of the west are such beautiful and magnificent creatures. The scales surrounding their bodies are like steel, swords cannot penetrate it. In fact, they had Gerard, a friend of mine, use his sword to try and hurt them. You could imagine our surprise when the blade shattered like glass and left not even a scratch on them."

"Amazing, it's exactly as Jareth said." Sarah breathed out in awe.

Toby placed his cup back down on its saucer and leaned back in his seat and took a good look at his sister. The last time he saw her she was practically skin and bones and...unwell. A pang of guilt went through Toby. On the day he left,he realised neither of them was well. At the time things were stressful and Sarah was anything but herself.

Toby thought back to that day and let the memories flood in.

 _The sound of glass shattering had awaken Toby from his slumber, at first he thought it was just The goblins creating mischief and he went to lie back down, but then a shout of frustration and another sound of something being broken had Toby jumping out of bed and making a run towards his doors._

' _Don't tell me Sarah's having another episode!' He thought as he wrenched his door open and walked across the hall to his sister's bedchambers and pushed it open._

 _Normally his sister's bedchambers was on the other side of the castle, but he and the goblins thought it best to move her near him after Jareth's passing and the reason for that was because Sarah had spiralled downhill. Literally. After about a week of Jareth's death, Sarah started to go a bit..cuckoo and was starting to get on the goblins nerves. They loved her dearly, but there was only so much a goblin could take..and that's saying something._

 _Toby had just stepped into the room when he saw something coming towards him, he managed to duck at the last minute and avoided being hit by a vase with flowers that had shattered against his bedroom door. Toby sighed and shut the door behind him as he turned to look for his sister, who was sitting in front of her vanity looking like she had been caught up in a tornado._

 _Sarah's usually neat kept raven colored hair was sticking up in all directions and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, her green eyes that usually held such warmth was looking around frantically. Toby noted that she looked paler than usual and her cheeks were stained with tears, he watched as she moved her lips silently._

" _Sarah?" He called to her gently, walking over to her slowly. It wouldn't do to startle her, especially when she was going through a nervous breakdown._

 _Sarah's hand tightened around something and she shut her eyes tightly, her lips went still and the only sound in the room was her sniffling and his breathing._

" _Sarah, It's me..Toby." He said to her gently when he came within arm's length of her._

" _There are days..when I think I see him." Sarah suddenly said and she spun around and stared at Toby with a frenzied look, that startled him so much that he jumped when she reached out and grasped his hand within her own and held tight to it, as if he were a lifeline._

" _The sight of him makes me believe that everything is how it should be...that everything that happened before was a bad dream. But as soon as his image comes, it disappears and it leaves me questioning everything all over again. I question what's real and what's fantasy and then somehow the line separating the two becomes one and I go numb and then I'm tossed back to that day, and the day I killed Kaelen..What I didn't feel then..I feel now. The guilt of carrying out his execution." Sarah took a deep breath and continued on "I feel everything flooding into me at once. I feel sorrow, loss, guilt and fear and dread and I don't know how to cope with them..it's too much at once and then it feels like everything is dragging me down and trying to drown me." She started to cry again and she quickly release his hand and stood up abruptly, knocking her chair back and forcing Toby to take a few steps away from her._

 _Sarah's dress rustled as she began to pace back and forth._

' _Wait, that's not a dress, that looks like...rags.' Toby thought in shock, that was the first time he saw her clothed in such ghastly and thin material that looked as if it was once used to mop the floors ._

' _If Jareth was here, no way would he stand for that.' Toby thought worriedly as he went over to the other side of the room and collected her discarded robe and went over to cover her, once the material was around her shoulder, Sarah started to speak again, reciting words that he already knew by heart._

" _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered." She said to herself, raising her hands and burying them into her tangled locks and she repeated that same sentence over and over._

" _You have fought your way here." Toby said after a moment, earning a surprised from Sarah, her eyes flashed a darker green and he felt a chill go down his spine._

" _I have fought my way here." She said slowly, "Through hardships unnumbered...I have become an utter mess." Sarah collapsed to her knees and she started to bawl all over again._

 _Toby stared at the wreck in front of him and he started to feel angry. It's been 500 years since Jareth's passing and still she was suffering so much._

' _I know how much she loves him, but the fact that he made the vow to her should put her mind at ease.' He thought 'Or maybe..the weight of that vow is destroying her. I know she's been upholding her end, but the fact that she returns alone isn't doing anything to help her.' Toby took a deep breath before walking over to Sarah and kneeling down besides her, he pulled her into a hug and was shocked to feel just how cold she was, not only that but he could feel how much weight she lost. Toby buried his face into her hair and he began to cry along with her._

' _I can't do this anymore...I know I promised you Jareth..but I didn't vow it..I'm sorry.' He thought ' But I can't stay here and watch her destroy herself.' Toby wrapped his arms around her tighter ' I tried my best to help her, but how can I help her, when she refuses to help herself?'_

" _I'm sorry that I failed you, Jareth." Toby said aloud, ignoring the way his sister went stiff in his arms "I promised you that I would be there for Sarah, and do what I can to help her through the pain..but 500 years of no progress.." Toby took a unsteady breath "I just can't do this anymore." He whispered softly, before pulling away to press a kiss to Sarah's forehead before rising up to his feet and using magic to disappear from her room._

 _Toby had already sent word for Hoggle and the rest of Sarah's friends before changing into clean clothes and using magic to help him pack up a few of his belongings._

' _I can't stay. It's not fair to me, to watch my sister destroy herself this way.' He thought over to himself 'Maybe..she needs time on her own, with no family around her whatsoever. Hopefully Hoggle could do a better job than me.'_

 _And with that thought, Toby slammed his luggage closed and collapsed onto his bed feeling worse for wear._

 _A knock on his door woke him and he called out "Enter." In a groggy voice as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes as Hoggle and the others entered his room. They looked around and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Toby's luggage._

" _Is everything alright?" Sir Didymus asked._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Toby..Awright?"_

 _Toby smiled weakly at the trio as he stood up from his bed._

" _Toby is...tired and a little discouraged" He admitted "So much things have been going on behind closed doors and I just can't keep up with it already."_

" _Whaddya mean?"_

 _Toby looked away for a moment before looking back at Hoggle "I mean..Sarah is not getting any better and I...I can't help her."_

" _You-"_

" _I tried my best to cover up her episodes..I lied to you all and said she was just sick or busy with her duties..but in reality..her episodes just got worse. Today she had another episode..but I just can't do it already. I can't stay and watch her spiral down...I don't know that Sarah and it's cruel to show me that."_

 _Toby knew he was being selfish but apart of him couldn't help but feel that he had enough._

" _What are you saying?"_

" _I'm saying that I'm leaving The goblin Kingdom and I want you three to watch over Sarah, maybe you guys could do a better job than I ever could."_

" _Lord To-"_

" _No, don't call me that...I don't deserve the title that Jareth had given me."_

" _Bu-"_

" _I'm sorry." Was the last thing Toby said, then he sent them away before summoning Sarah to him._

" _Toby?"_

 _Toby looked over to his sister and gave her a small smile that felt faker than anything, walking over her pulled her into a hug before pulling away and taking one last look at her. Maybe the next time he sees her..everything will be alright...she'll be back to her old self._

 _Toby opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out, instead he pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked away._

"Did you run into any unicorns?"

Toby snapped back to reality and smiled at the girl in front of him "Yes, sister. I did." He answered her honestly.

Sarah had changed within the past years, her hair was healthy and shiny once more and her eyes sparkled with life, her color was back to normal and she had gained the weight she had lost..and she dressed like how a girl should. Sarah looked every inch The Goblin Queen she was and Toby couldn't be happier.

Time away from each other did them a lot of good, they were able to heal and return to their former selves.

"I wish I could explain their beauty, but i would fail in the attempt..One day..I'll take you to see them." Toby said smoothly,he tried to put off the one question that's been plaguing his mind since he first step foot within The Labyrinths borders, but realised it would be better to just ask it outright.

"So..any luck with finding Jareth?" He asked casually.

Sarah sighed tiredly at this and slumped into her seat even more so.

"Oh I've found him alright." She muttered.

This peaked Toby's interest, he sat up eagerly as he asked the next question "Is he back here? Why isn't he joining us for lunch?"  
"No, he's Up in The Aboveground." She said emotionlessly "Jareth is a human child named David."


	8. Crystals

**_Quote of The Day:_**

 ** _"Wham Bam, Thank you Ma'am! "_**

 _ **-Suffragette City**_

 _ **Alrighty so here is the next chapter...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own the Labyrinth**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Crystal

Toby stared at Sarah with a dumbfounded look that made her laugh, whenever Toby looked like that he reminded her of the time he was baby.

"Come again?" He said after a moment "I don't think I heard that-"

"You did hear right." Sarah spoke up, cutting him off "Jareth is a human child named David in The Aboveground." She repeated a bit more slowly, watching as that piece of information was absorbed by Toby, who leaned forward and gave Sarah a look of disbelief.

"Your Joking, right?"

Sarah shook her head "No. I'm serious." She said tiredly "Jareth is human, a human child of 8 years."

Toby breathed out slowly as he reached for his tea and he took another sip, pulling the cup away from his lips he spoke " That is a dilemma." He said "But one easy to solve."  
Sarah raised her eyebrow "How so?"

Toby gave her a look "Wait till he grows up..then he's yours for the taking."

Sarah scoffed "It's more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"How so? How about the fa-"

Sarah stopped as she was overcome with a pulling sensation, she groaned as she realised what was making her feel that way, she tried to ignore it for a bit but the feeling started to intensify.

"We'll finish this later." She said quickly as she rose from her seat and reached down to finish the rest of her tea.

"Why later?"  
"I'm being summoned at the moment."

"By who?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at Toby "I only gave one person power to summon me."

"The boy...David," Toby chuckled a bit " You gave him power over you."

"I did." She sighed sadly "I wonder if someday...he'll do the same." and with that said Sarah disappeared out of the Library.

"Sarah!"

Sarah's eyes roamed the room until she found the owner of the voice, sitting down on his chair with the crystal resting in his palm.

"Hello David." She greeted warmly.

"I told you I'd see you soon."

Sarah nodded "Indeed you did." She said, her mouth curving into an amused smirk as David looked away from her to stare back down at the crystal.

"Thank you..for the crystal." He said after a moment, holding it up to show her "I wasn't sure if I thanked you or not last night. But if I did...then oh well..you got a free Thank you today."

Sarah laughed at that "Well..I'll take it..by the way..You're welcome."

David grinned at her, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"This crystal, can it do more than show me dreams and summoning you?"

Sarah shook her head "No, that's all it can do." She watched as David's face fell and she instantly felt bad "It could." She said after a moment "But I wouldn't be able to..do that sort of magic on it. The only one who could do that was my husband. Crystal magic to him was like breathing, it came naturally. He didn't need to focus or concentrate all his magic into it..not like me. Creating that crystal at that size took me years to master and still it's not even near perfect."

' _I wonder if David..could do it.'_ Sarah looked over at David and saw that he was balancing it on his pointer finger, before letting it roll onto the back of his hand and up his arm before rolling back going over his knuckles.

' _Since David is Jareth reborn..then he should be able to tap into that magic abilities. It's there..I know it is.'_ Sarah cleared her throat and David looked over at her.

"I can't do it." She repeated to him "But perhaps...you can..with the proper training."

David's jaw dropped "Me?"

Sarah nodded "Of course you."

"B-but I'm not magical."

Sarah chuckled "Oh David, you are. Your dreams makes you magical."

"Dreams?"

"Dreams are a source of power, the better the dream the stronger your magic." She lied smoothly.

David's mismatched eyes lit up "Really? Then..when can I learn?"

"Tomorrow. I'll arrange for you to come to the castle and there you will meet your instructor."

"I get to go to your castle?!" David exclaimed "That's so cool!" He cheered, jumping out of his chair and running over to her. David threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"You're like a fairy godmother."

Sarah was stunned ' _Fairy godmother? Damn you Toby, the situation just got more complicated.'_

"But I'm a young fairy godmother." She said in a fake cheery voice "So..don't ever call me old lady or granny in the future...okay?"

"Okay." David agreed.

After that the two talked for hours, until the sounds of his guardians coming up the stairs cut their time in half and David was forced to tell her goodbye.

"I'll see you, tomorrow." Sarah said, disappearing from The aboveground and returning home to her kingdom.

Sarah appeared in her throne room and walked over to her seat, she settled within the plush velvety cushions and looked over towards her goblins.

"Pip, Muck!" She called and watched as two goblins step forward.

"Your majesty?"

"Pip, Go to the High Palace and give this to the princess Athena." Sarah held out her hand and a scroll appeared within seconds.

' _Thank you whoever for magic, it sure made my life a bit easier.'_

Pip stepped up and took the scroll, he bowed before disappearing into thin air.

Sarah then turned to Muck and smiled down at the goblin before her.

"Muck, send for Toby immediately."

Muck saluted her and much like his other partner, disappeared.

Sarah rose and walked over to the window on the left, she maneuvered around her goblins and came to a stop at the window that overlooked the Labyrinth.

' _I hope she comes. She would be of great help.'_ Sarah thought as she perched on the windows ledge and shut her eyes against the cool gentle breeze.


	9. Athena

_**Op! Next chapter...yeah ...im going to try and update this everyday...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Disclaimer : I do not own The Labyrinth**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Athena

Pip appeared within The High Palace's walls and found himself stunned at such a view. It was like The Goblin Kingdom, just taller and brighter and like the Labyrinth the walls glistened. Pip looked at the floor beneath him and jumped as he saw his reflection.

' _Don't ladies wear dresses? this don't make sense.'_ Pip thought as he walked down the hall, all the while staring at his reflection.

"I will not!" came a shout that startled Pip out of his skin, looking back up he saw a bunch of ladies dressed in rich jeweled tones, trailing after another lady with white blonde hair.

"Lady Athena, you must!" One of the ladies insisted.

Pip's ears twitched as the name left the other ladies mouth and he propelled his stubby legs forward, practically jumping with glee.

' _I get to go back home faster than I thought. Good..this castle pretty and neat..but it's not home!'_

"Lady! Athena, Lady!" Pip shouted as he got closer to the group, startling them all. A few ladies even screamed.

"What is that?"

"It's disgusting."

-Athena-

"That's a goblin." Athena said "They are beloved by my family..after all, My older brother was their king, when he was alive."

At this the group fell silent and Athena kneeled down just as the goblin reached her.

"Your Majesty!" The goblin greeted with a clumsy bow "I have come on behalf of The Goblin Queen, to deliver this scroll to you!" The goblin righted itself back up and held out his hand to her. Athen reached down and accepted the scroll.

"The Goblin Queen? Who would willingly be Queen of those creatures?"

Athen heard someone whisper and she quickly righted herself upright and turned her gaze towards the group.

"The Goblin Queen is My sister in law." Athena hissed, she was already irritated by them and the fact that they dared to disrespect her brother's widow and subjects was already pushing her to her limits. " And I will not let such words go by unpunished. You four have already stepped out of line, not once but twice and you have the nerve to disrespect my family right in front of me." Athena said angrily, she raised her hand and a crystal formed into her opened palm.

"I will teach you a lesson in manners later, for now..begone!" Athena tossed the crystal at them and watch in satisfaction as fear graced their faces before they dissapeared from her sight all together.

Athena breathed out a sigh of relief as she turned to face the goblin before her.

"The Goblin Queen, you said?"

"Yes!"

Athena nodded as she pulled the black ribbon off the scroll and opened it up to reveal what was written.

 _Athena,_

 _First of all, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you all after that...day. I've been such a mess that I was deemed unfit for company, I know it was selfish of me to push you all away like that. Jareth would have most likely bogged me for that._

Athena smiled at that, it was something Jareth would do. In fact he had nearly bogged _her_ when she was going through her change of entering womanhood, she had thrown such fits that was unbecoming of a lady, that Jareth had taken it upon himself to threaten her as such. After that, she made sure to change her attitude, but even as she remembered that moment, she knew she had to continue reading.

 _While we're on that topic, remember what I told you on the day of his rememberance? The vow he made to me?_

Athena frowned down at the parchement in her hands, of course she remembered what Sarah had told her. A vow like that is very binding, but to see a vow being fulfilled is very rare for very few fae make it.

 _That vow, well part of it had come true. Jareth has returned like he said he would._

Athena felt excitement course through her veins, the thought of having her brother return to them made her happy. Athena's family would be complete, albeit different..but the love would always be there. At this Athena decided to skim over the rest of the letter.

 _Jareth is a human_

… _.David…_

… _.David...wants to learn crystal magic…._

 _One of….Jareth's favorite ways of using magic….affinity for it, I know it…._

 _..Would you be willing to come visit the Goblin Kingdom….meet him, be his tutor since you do a better job at creating crystals than i do._

 _Maybe learning about the crystal could help restore his memories of his past when the time comes._

 _I'll be waiting for your reply...or entrance...whichever_

 _Love always,_

 _Sarah_

Athena felt dizzy, that was too much information in one day. The weight of made her stumble back a bit, looking up from the parchment she glanced over at the goblin.

' _If I feel like this...I could imagine how Sarah must be feeling.'_

"How is your Queen doing?"

The goblin cocked his head to the side as he answered "The Queen looks tired and a bit stressed. A few of us thought she might be coming down with something."

' _There must be something more to it than that. I will go to the castle..and while I'm at it...turn those irritating girls into goblins. They will do more good there than here.'_

"Well, let your Queen know that I'll be there as soon as possible. I have a few...lessons to catch up with." She said carefully and dismissed the goblin with a wave of her hand.

"Oh sister mine, we have so much to talk about." Athena said softly to herself as she walked in the direction of her classroom "But first, I have to start making your present." She said with a laugh.


End file.
